A Patent Literature 1 discloses one example of a driving support apparatus. Specifically, the Patent Literature 1 discloses the driving support apparatus that is configured to extract a road sign requesting the vehicle to stop or a stop line (a halt line) from an image ahead of (in front of) the vehicle that is captured by a camera, then to calculate a stop position (namely, a target position) on the basis of either one of the extracted road sign and stop line, and then to stop the vehicle at the calculated target position.
Note that there is a Patent Literature 2 as another document relating to the present invention.